fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Shine Precure!
Happiness Shine Precure! (ハピネスチャ輝きプリキュア! Hapinesu no kagayaki precure) is the six User:BellRose~ of new second generation series. The series' themes are Cards, Jewels, Zombies, and pirates. Story Happiness Shine Precure's Episode how if your city is attacked by Zombies? this is what happens in KiraPika Town. Pirate Queen who led The Pirate Kingdom ordered Zombies and The Pirate Trio to destroy KiraPika Town and collect Prism Shine to generates an Black Diamond. Ran Suzukawa is the second-years Jewelry Middle School with a strong sense of justice and a gentleness that will not let her if there her friend were in bully, also a daughter of the legendary kendo player, Tsuki Suzukawa and his mother was a Karuta Queen. however, both Ran parents disappeared when Sairak appear. Ran was eager to beat Pirate Queen and find her parents. Cure Crystal was defeated Sairak one by one. until she met the Minami Kenzaki is given the power to become precure, Cure Lucky. Then join Cure Light, and Cure Magical. together they defeated The Pirate Kingdom. Characters Happiness Shine Precure! (ハピネスチャ輝きプリキュア! Hapinesu no kagayaki precure) is Card , Jewels, Zombies, and Pirate themed. The Cures was choosen by The Guardian Of Light. They Transformation with Prism Mirror (プリズムミラー Purizumu Mira?). And when transfrom they shout Pretty Cure, Jewel Shine!. Cures Ran Suzukawa / Cure Crystal(キュアクリスタル Kyua Kuristaru?) - She has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills,Cool, serious, excellent grades, a friendly girl. She will not let anyone bully her friends. Her family is opened Suzukawa Dojo formely the dojo was controlled by her father, but until her parents disappear, she is now controlled Suzukawa Dojo along with her Grandfather. Her alter ego is Cure Crystal(キュアクリスタル Kyua Kuristaru?). Minami Kenzaki / Cure Lucky (キュアラッキー Kyua Rakki?) - A 15 years old girl with happy go lucky personality. She is often seen smiling and rarely sad. She likes Ran Suzukawa (does not mean she's is a Yuri) and keep trying so that Ran would become his partner as Cures. Minami knowns as Mina-Chan at her school. Her alter ego is Cure Lucky (キュアラッキー Kyua Rakki?). Ruri Yumesaki / Cure Light (キュア月 Kyua Raito?) - A 14 years old girl with a shy persnality. She was often bullied by his friends, and always saved by Ran. Ruri was born in rich family, but shy and reserved. after she became Cure Light, she be friends with Ran and Minami. Cure Magical - a mysterious cures appear at Episode ? (after Cure Crystal fight Sairak together with Cure Lucky and Cure Light). KiraPika Town Dia (ディア Daiya?) - is a Cat-fairy like and Cure Crystal's partner. Aira (姶良 Aira?) - is a dog-fairy like and Cure Lucky and Cure Light's partner. Pepe (ペペ Pepe?) - is the bear-fairy like and Cure Magical's partner. Lady Riana / (女性リアナ Ojou Riana?) - she is the queen of Jewel Town. The Pirate Kingdom Pirate Queen (海賊女王 Kaizoku Joo?) - is the main villain of this fan series. The Pirate Trio Gin (銀 Gin?) - is the leader of The Pirate Trio. He have a long silver hair. Crâne - she is the cool girl And very loves jewel. Dark Shadow - the strongest and tall member at The Pirate Trio. Her personality is very cunning and selfish person. After Pirate Queen defeated he stole the prism shine from the Cures, and evokes the Black Diamond. Items Prism Mirror (プリズムミラー Purizumu Mira?) - is the transformation item used in this fan series. Prism Shine (プリズムシャイン Purizumu Shain?) - is the small pearl, each pearl have a different color. Prism Pot (プリズムポート Purizumu Poto?) - is the place to put Prism Shine. Trivia Category:BellRose~ Category:Fan Series